Yavia
Yavia '(also spelled 'Ïavi'ha) was a planet in in the western mid rim (wild space). Yavia had an extremely low density; despite being physically a lot larger than most terrestrial planets (over 30'000 km in diameter), Yavia actually had lower-than-standard gravity, about 0.49 G. Geography Around 25% of Yavia's surface was covered by saltwater oceans, but there were huge numbers of rivers on Yavia, and large amounts of water vapor in the atmosphere. For this reason, most of Yavia was quite humid. The planet was made up of 7 major landmasses. These were referred to as continents, but were often poorly defined. These regions were Pasifah, U'Indiyah, Atalenteia, Gauz, Islia, the Great North and the Great South. There were four major oceans on Yavia, these were the U'Zakhsta Ocean, the Tibesti Ocean, the Mazonu Ocean and the Mercian Ocean. There were also numerous smaller seas. The only true desert region of Yavia was the Grand Pakifah. There was huge mountain ranges on Yavia, many of which served to separate species from one another, allowing multiple sentient species to evolve independently. The northern and southern extremities of the planet were covered by vast polar ice caps. Many islands existed in the oceans of Yavia. In the region between the the U'Zakhsta and Tibesti Oceans there were particularly large numbers of islands. The southern parts of the Mercian Ocean were also host to large numbers of Islands. Yavia's longest river was the Kozu River in the Gauz region, which is where the Kozu civilization first arose. History Bizarrely, Yavia was home to multiple sentient species, all of which evolved from unrelated lifeforms. These sentient species organized themselves into clans and tribes, engaging in warfare against one another for control of land and resources. The four largest tribes represented the four most common sentient species on the planet: The Abunakki (Abunakki species), the Kozu(Kozu species), the Dreadnought (Xephi) and the Legionnaire(Shentoh) tribes had outposts all across the planet Yavia. The Brukkarg Tribe (the largest tribe of the Brukkarg species) was another important tribe. This tribe largely disappeared in 1000 BBY, only to emerge again in around 10 BBY. The Moloch Tribe, was the largest clan of the Moloch and Aaardspecies. This tribe dominated the Inferno, with overworld outposts in the Drakia region. made its home in the caverns beneath the planet's surface. Although languages varied amongst species, most tribes spoke Yavian, the most common language. One of the unique things about Yavia was a type of green bacteria that lived in vast colonies beneath the planet's surface. This bacteria was known to the sentient inhabitants of Yavia simply as goo. The warlords of Yavia knew how to turn this goo into pretty much any other lifeform, and they used it to create monstrous creatures to attack one another with. Goo was one of the four baseline substances around which the economy of Yavia revolved; the others were Wood, Stone and a unique electrically conducting metal/silicon compound known as putty. Rather than marching their monster armies across the planet's surface, the warlords of Yavia often took advantage of the planet's low gravity and used gigantic flingers to launch monsters across miles of land right into the enemy base. They also used catapults to fire large amounts of wood, stone or putty at the enemy's stronghold, while using armed towers to defend their own bases. Subterranian Community Yavia's low density was attributed partly to its cave-riddled interior, known as the Inferno . This region had a living community of its own, and it also had its own warrring tribes, the greatest of which was Moloch. The subterranian societies were built upon 4 vital resources of their own, including Coal, Bones, Sulfur and Yavian Magma, which was rich in hydrocarbons and used by warlords to manufacture their own creatures. Ecology and Manufactured Creatures Major overworld manufactured creatures * Poki * Yagoda * Bolt * Fink * Ghio-Ra * Dirané * Great Mite * Vorg * Gemar * Ichi * Bandito * Yenzek * Zafreeti * Teratorn * Zehr * Pentaped * Venator * Drull * Gorgo * Fomor * Krallen * Rezghul Major subterranean manufactured creatures * Korath * Sprite * Grokus * Balthazar * King Zehr * Malphus * Sabnox * Valgos * Kargol Technology * Goo factory * Putty factory * Wood refinery * Stone refinery * Metal refinery * Sulphur refinery * Magma refinery * Bone refinery * Coal extractor * Sniper tower * Cannon tower * Tesla tower * Laser tower * Aerial defence tower * Railgun * Magma tower * Quake tower * Flinger * Catapult * Bio Locker * Primary Bio Locker * Secondary Bio Locker * Tertiary Bio Locker Category:Planets Category:Mid Rim planets Category:Wild Space planets Category:Articles by Vractomorph